This invention is related to a dolly useful for storing a snowmobile, and more particularly to a snowmobile dolly for supporting the track of the snowmobile in a raised position.
Snowmobile dollies are used for storing snowmobiles when they are not in use. Some prior art snowmobile dollies have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,498 issued May 27, 1997, to Ernie Beaudet and Mark A. Lamberty for "Snowmobile Dolly System"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,087 issued Sep. 8, 1981 to Robert I. Morrison for "Simplified Snowmobile Support Dolly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,829 issued Dec. 11, 1973 to Arthur L. Rogers for "Snowmobile Wheel Support Combination".
Typically, such prior art dollies support the skis on a wheeled support. The rear track is supported either on a separate wheeled support or on the ground. It is desirable to store a snowmobile in a position such that the weight of the snowmobile does not rest on the track, while still providing means for easily maneuvering the snowmobile into a compact storage location, such as in a garage or the like.